The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Transmissions and other powertrain components in automotive vehicles are complex mechanisms controlled by hydraulic systems and electronic control modules. In order to provide proper control, it is desirable to have feedback on the operating conditions and performance of the transmission as the transmission operates. For example, transmissions typically include a plurality of sensors that communicate information indicative of the operating state of the transmission to the electronic controller. These sensors take many forms and perform various functions. For example, it is often desirable to determine the engagement condition of a torque transmitting device, such as the clutches used in a dual clutch transmission. Accordingly, one or more linear displacement sensors are used to measure the reactive position of the clutches in order to determine engagement state. Often these sensor use magnetic fields and magnetic field transducers to produce an output voltage without contact to the mechanical element they are measuring.
However, in certain environments, it is possible that other nearby components may give off magnetic flux that causes the sensors to incorrectly measure the flux emitted from the intended magnet. While current linear displacement sensors are useful for their intended purpose, there is room in the art for an improved linear displacement sensor system that reduces or eliminates magnetic flux interference in areas of a transmission where various components may exhibit magnetism.